


Purest Black

by HurtByTenderLies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incest, Seriously Incest, kinda poetic, short and simple, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurtByTenderLies/pseuds/HurtByTenderLies
Summary: He has decided he is more Black than Malfoy.Or, Draco is a fire lily and Bella is his water.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 20





	Purest Black

**Purest Blood**

His touch burns like molten lava poured on her skin. Yet, it is so pleasant. His breath is hot like a furnace on her neck. The hands that run down her arms, over her waist, hips and breasts feels like a magical spark of incendio.

He is warm.

He gives her pleasure, though sometimes it is of his own definition. She likes being hurt, but he loathes marring her skin with cuts and bruises and blood, like rubies.

He likes to hold her, to be tender in the fire light. This is his definition of pleasure, to tell her what a good girl she is while he makes her mewl like a kitten that wants a saucer of milk.

She is cold in spirit. She is the water, he is the plant. He is addicted. He feels he needs her to live.

He likes to tell her that maybe one day he will fill her with child. She agrees, because it helps him look forward to what may come after the war; he will stay focused this way. She whispers to him in the tone she has reserved for only him.

She tells him how he will succeed. She tells him to keep going.

He likes to think how wrong it is to implant his seed in the womb of his own blood. A fire burns within him, and all is lost.

He brings her to pleasure and he follows after. He finishes on the thought of creating new life with his mother’s sister. They both feel a flow as he exits, and there they stare at his masterpiece.

She murmurs that she loves to feel him fill her. She untangles her raven hair from his hands and then she is gone. Her presence slowly fades from the room; he can feel their combined magic subsiding.

The silk is still warm where she lay.

He thinks that it is horrible to think of her this way, that it is horrible to do these things to her.

But, he will not change his ways. He has decided he is more Black than Malfoy. He takes her to soak himself in the true essence of the Black name. He wants to be like her. He wants to be her fire, the match to her water.

He has no remorse; it is of no consequence to him.

Incest has happened with blood this Pure for decades, and he is no different.

He is Draco Malfoy, but how he wishes he could be like her. A Black.

  
  



End file.
